eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 69 (15 October 1985)
Synopsis Pauline receives a letter from Naima asking her to tell Saeed that she is fine. Dot hobbles around the square gardens with her walking stick following an operation on her veins. The residents avoid Dot. Saeed shows Andy a letter sent from his father in Bangladesh; his father wants him to sell the shop and return home. Saeed confides in Andy about Naima leaving him after learning he was visiting a brothel via an anonymous note. Dr. Legg is left baffled by the disappearance of some of his prescription forms. Unaware that Nick stole them, he puts the missing prescription forms down to disorganisation. Ali secretly bets on the phone in the café. When Kathy walks into the café, Ali and Sue remark that Kathy looks pale. Nick then enters the café and makes comments to Kathy about her having another child. Pete spends quality bonding time with Simon and invites him to stay at his and Kathy's flat for longer. Arthur and Pauline play a joke on Ali and tell him that Dot has received a frontal lobotomy instead of a vein operation. Michelle puts her foot down to the family and tells them that when, why and who she decides to tell about the baby is her business and no one else's. Andy and Pete eye up a young lady by the name of Sheena Mennell, who arrives in Walford when her taxi breaks down. Sheena head to the café to try and get a lift from Ali after being told he will help her. Mary offers to take Sheena over to the house to find Ali, and when Ali is nowhere to be found, Mary befriends Sheena. Kathy confronts Pete about Simon staying at their flat for longer as it is unfair on Ian, who has to sleep on the sofa. Kathy then mentions that she has found pornographic magazines, and assumes that they are Simon's; Kathy and Pete quickly come to the realisation that the magazines are actually Ian's. Angie talks to Debbie about hiring a manager to run The Vic. Kathy visits Dr. Legg to talk about how she is feeling, but she is shocked and distracted when Dr. Legg is unable to find her medical notes. Mary and Sheena head over to The Vic for drinks. Kathy returns home and gets increasingly stressed. Sheena attracts the attention of most of the local men. Cast Regular cast *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford Guest cast *Sheena Mennell - Dulice Liecier Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room and waiting area *23 Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *An angry customer demanding service in Al's Café is uncredited despite having lines of dialogue. Category:1985 Episodes